Teen Wolf: Moonstruck Shorts
by Vampchick13
Summary: A collection of short stories about Stiles and Selene that weren't in the original story including their first kiss. SPOILER ALERT if you haven't read Teen Wolf: Moonstruck this story has some spoilers in it.
1. First Date

**Stiles POV:** Stiles had the biggest smile on his face. She said yes. Stiles was singing into his shower head as he got ready for his big date. He couldn't stop smiling he was so happy.

 _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

 _Sunshine she's here, you can take away_

 _I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space_

 _With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Jumping out of the shower he wiped the steam from the mirror and grinned at himself.

"She said yes."

He did a happy dorky dance into his room wearing a towel around his waist. Vaguely Stiles saw his dad walk past his room and stop and shake his head before walking away.

He dug into his closet and pulled on one of his favorite t-shirts and a long sleeve button up which he left open. Then he pulled on light blue jeans and red Adidas.

He jogged down the stairs to his Jeep still smiling.

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

 _Because I'm happy_

 _Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

 **Selene POV:** Selene held up one outfit after another looking in the mirror. Her bed was covered in clothes she decided wouldn't work.

Then she looked at the lone set of make-up she owned and shook her head not putting any on.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

The one second of her night her mind wandered to the reason she was really in town and her smile slipped just a bit.

Her eyes took on a tired look. Life before coming back to Beacon Hills was getting hard on her and might be getting harder.

 _Before you met me, I was all right_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Selene blinked and the look was gone replaced by the girl happy she was going on a date with Stiles. The happier she got the more she seemed to glow.

She grinned and for just a few seconds she let her eyes shine Alpha red before she hid the wildness in them to look like any other teenage girl.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 **Stiles POV:** Stiles picked Selene up and took her to an out of town drive in with food. They laughed and smiled and they shared fried.

Stiles shoved a ton in his mouth then looked over to see her looking at him. He freaked that he was being a slob but she just smiled.

"Hungry there Stiles?" Selene laughed.

Relieved Stiles nodded and swallowed. He kept smiling shocked he was out with such a gorgeous girl who was just as into him as he was into her. It was late by the time they got back into town almost midnight.

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._


	2. The Kiss

**Stiles POV:** It was their first date. It went amazingly they talked, laughed, and smiled. Now came the goodnight.

It was a little after midnight as Stiles walked Selene to her door. They both stood there smiling at each other.

"Okay have a good night" Stiles said just before it got too awkward.

"You too" Selene said smiling.

As she went inside Stiles walked back to his Jeep and got in. He sat there watching her door waiting for her porch light to go out.

"I should have kissed her" Stiles said to himself sighing.

 _I dropped you off_

 _Just a little after midnight_

 _Sat in my car_

 _Till you turned off your porch light_

 _I should have kissed you_

 _I should have pushed you up against the wall_

 _I should have kissed you_

 _Just like I wasn't scared at all_

"Hell with it" Stiles said turning off his Jeep.

He ran through her yard back to her door she opened it and he pulled her close and kissed her. As he deepened the kiss he slowly pushed her against the side of the house and kissed her more.

 _I turned off the car_

 _Ran through the yard_

 _Back to your front door_

 _Before I could knock_

 _You turned the lock_

 _And met me on the front porch_

 _And I kissed you_

 _Goodnight_

 _And now that I've kissed you_

 _It's a good night good night baby goodnight_

 **Selene POV:** Selene peeked out her window seeing Stiles walking back to his Jeep.

"What went wrong?" she asked herself softly.

She really hoped that he wouldn't go and she had a little hope when he didn't take off right away.

"You should have kissed me" Selene said frowning.

 _You couldn't see me_

 _Watching through the window_

 _Wondering what went wrong_

 _Praying that you wouldn't go_

 _You should have kissed me_

 _You should have pushed me up against the wall_

 _You should have kissed me_

 _I was right on the edge and ready to fall_

She saw Stiles get out of his Jeep and running back to her door she went out to meet him.

 **Stiles POV:** The kiss was amazing. Stiles had her pressed against the house and he kissed her deeply. Slowly he pulled back and he grinned at her.

"Now it's a good night" Stiles said.

Selene just smiled wide. Stiles finally left as Selene closed her door. All he could do was smile.

"A good night."

 _And I kissed you_

 _Goodnight_

 _And now that I've kissed you_

 _It's a good night good night baby goodnight._


	3. Missing Her

**(SET DURNING EPISODE ICE PICK)**

 **Stiles POV:** That night was still on his mind. Stiles lay in bed trying to sleep after a night of ice skating with Scott, Allison and Lydia yet all he could think about was Selene. That night he found out what she was.

"Stay here stay safe please" she'd said before she turned to go only to then turn back just for a second and the she left him…

 _We say "goodbye, see you around"_

 _We turn our backs then turn back around_

 _We break up, we make up, and we make love_

 _We can't seem to let go, girl_

Stiles texted Selene tonight at the ice rink. Surrounded by his friends yet he'd never felt so alone. His phone went off saying he had a text. It was Selene.

She said she missed him too and that she was at home. He looked at his friends having fun then at the message.

 _I'm all alone, but you're on my phone_

 _Tellin' me you miss me and that you're at home_

 _Who knows what we are in the morning_

 _All I know is I want you_

He ran out into the night and jumped into his Jeep. Stiles flew out of the parking lot so fast shifting gears desperate to get to Selene.

He ran one… two red lights driving faster still. He tried so hard not to think about her since that night but it didn't work he was still in love with her.

 _So I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_

 _To hell with the closure - save it for another time_

 _Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_

 _Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'_

 _Just when I think movin' on is getting closer_

 _I'm comin' over_

Just as he braked in front of her house… his alarm went off and Stiles jolted awake in his bed alone.


	4. Needing Him

**Selene POV:** Selene remembered the day she first saw Stiles and she remembered every feeling and detail. For so long the feeling of killing rogue werewolves and hunters had taken its toll.

She felt numb and cold very little personality or humanity left inside her… until he looked into her eyes that day.

 _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_

 _Leading you down into my core_

 _Where I've become so numb, without a soul_

 _My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

It felt like electricity going through her blood it felt like she was coming alive her soul finally waking up. She felt a smile playing on her lips as she stared at him that day and he smiled back.

 _Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

 _Wake me up inside, save me,_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_

 _Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_

 _Before I come undone, save me_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Now being without Stiles she felt dead inside again only worse because she knew what it was like to feel loved and alive. He gave her back her life with his love and now it's gone.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

The cold was getting worse inside her each day she knew she was going feral and couldn't stop it. Maybe some part of her didn't want to stop it she was frozen inside without Stiles.

No love no care only the mask she let the others see. Derek knew better but he couldn't help Selene she needed Stiles.

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

Selene has been walking this world for over a thousand years and never once did she feel this kind of connection to anyone. Stiles opened her eyes to friends and feeling of belonging more than pack closer than family.

She felt her claws come out as she felt herself slipping more to her wolf. She needed Stiles back but she knew he hated her.

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Bring me to life_

As Selene lay down for the night as with every night since she hurt him she closed her eyes and the darkness came with only one word in mind…Stiles.

 _Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up,_

 _Wake me up inside, save me,_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_

 _Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_

 _Before I come undone, save me_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_


	5. Forever In Love

**(TAKES PLACE THE SAME NIGHT AS MOTEL CALIFORNIA ONLY BACK AT STILES' HOUSE SELENE HAS FLASHBACKS AS STILES KISSES HER.)**

 **Selene POV:** "When I first saw you I saw love. And the first time you touched me I felt love. And after all this time you're still the one I love" Selene said to Stiles later that night in his room after months apart.

Then he kissed her.

 _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

As he kissed her Selene remembered listening to Peter tell her it wouldn't work out because Stiles wasn't a wolf, how he'd never understand her. Yet here they were holding each other tight.

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together, still going strong_

She remembered running to his side in aid and in love. The moment she bit him making him the one she would belong to forever. The dreams she'd had of him while they were apart. And she remembered every single kiss goodnight they shared together.

 _(you're still the one)_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _(you're still the one)_

 _You're still the one that I love_

 _The only one I dream of_

 _You're still the one I kiss good night_

There was nothing better in the world than being with him like this again. Even if she had wanted to listen to Derek when he told her she'd need a wolf who was strong for a mate someone who could walk in her world her connection and bond to Stiles would have drawn her back to him.

If this possessive and powerful kiss proved anything… it proved Derek was wrong. Stiles was her world and together they were strong.

 _Ain't nothing better_

 _We beat the odds together_

 _I'm glad we didn't listen_

 _Look at what we would be missing_

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

They broke the kiss her arms around his neck and his around her waist. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at her. She smiled back.

 _I'm so glad we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

Then he took her to bed.


	6. Monster

**Stiles' Memories Over Season 3B**

 **Stiles POV: Silverfinger at the hospital.** Stiles turned around to see Scott looking at him. Stiles said he was just fine. He appeared calm but inside there was rage and there was a beast. Little did Scott know Stiles was hiding something from him Stiles just killed and Oni.

 _The secret side of me_

 _I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _So stay away from me_

 _The beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage_

 _And I just can't hold it_

 **Riddled during his nightmare.** Stiles could feel this beast in his head scratching to get out to take control. Stiles can't truly control it he blacks out and comes to somewhere else. He can feel it trying to take his body his mind. Only Selene knows about it but even she can't save him.

 _It's scratching on the walls_

 _In the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake_

 _And I can't control it_

 _Hiding under the bed_

 _In my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 **Riddled during MRI.** Stiles lay in the MRI machine the sound pounding like a hammer or the beast pounding to get out. It was getting closer to the surface taking hold of him. The beast, this monster inside him promised if he thought he's had nightmares before then this one was just beginning.

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 **Letharia Vulpina.** All day the monster kept secret that he was in control. No matter what Stiles did he couldn't control it. Not when it poisoned Selene, not when it hurt coach or the deputies, and not when it stabbed Scott. All the things this monster did was not only to hurt others but to tear Stiles down to break him. It finally stopped when Deaton poisoned the fox inside him.

 _My secret side I keep_

 _Hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged_

 _But I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out_

 _He'll tear me up_

 _And break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

 _Make it end!_

 **Echo House.** The monster was still alive inside of him Stiles could feel it regrouping. During this time free from the Nogitsune Stiles nearly broke knowing all the blood that was on his hands because of the Nogitsune. He could feel all the pain he caused. The only thing keeping him together was Selene but he couldn't let the thing inside him know just what she meant to him or it would kill her to get Stiles to break. He was worried this old fox spirit may actually be able to kill her. As the marks on his back began to fade the monster just beneath his skin was waiting to take back control. As darkness came for him he knew the nightmare would begin again and what the thing made him do with Malia made him hate himself more than ever.

 _I feel it deep within,_

 _It's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become_

 _The nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 **De-Void.** The Nogitsune, the monster in the dark the shadow with sharp teeth and bandaged head. Stiles ran from it tried to hide from it but there was no escape. It caught him and found him then locked him away so all he could do was watch. Stiles knew what it wanted now, it wanted to be separate from him and take his soul to have its own body. It also wanted his heart his she-wolf to take her break her create chaos from her then kill her. When Stiles felt Scott and Selene enter his mind even though he was locked away he protected her with all he had, he gave more into the Nogitsune.

 _It's hiding in the dark_

 _Its teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me_

 _It wants my soul,_

 _It wants my heart_

 **De-Void.** Stiles pounded and yelled to get out but the Nogitsune had him locked up tight. It seemed like all his other dreams and nightmares lately maybe if he could just wake up it would be over just a dream. Sadly Stiles knew different the Nogitsune was inside of him and it knew Scott and Selene were in his mind looking for him. Trapped right in front of the Nogitsune so no one could get to him he heard Scott and Selene roar. He felt the tug from his best friend and a tug from his mate to break him out of his metaphysical chains. Stiles lashed out at the Nogitsune and broke free from its control.

 _No one can hear me scream_

 _Maybe it's just a dream_

 _Or maybe it's inside of me_

 _Stop this monster!_


End file.
